


If You Can Forgive

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Jyn and Cassian survive the Battle of Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardentaislinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/gifts).



It was a storage room of some kind. Nothing organized, and quite likely nothing anyone wanted. Or would want, or had ever wanted. So, in that way, it was perfect.

“What is this?” Jyn whispered into the dark.

“I don’t know,” Cassian answered. At the touch of a button a low light filled the small space. “Does it matter?”

Jyn pursed her lips. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“What we’re doing here.”

Jyn didn’t hold back. It’s what drew him in in the first place. But he’d been detached so long it still threw him off.

“We haven’t had any time alone.”

He didn’t elaborate but she heard everything he didn’t say.

_We haven’t had any time alone since the battle. Since the mission. Since Scarif blew up. Since our crew, our friends, all died. Since we nearly died._

They’d been in medical the whole time. Twisted ankle. Broken ribs. Blaster burns. Bruises on bruises. Exposure. Hearing loss. Shock. Both barely conscious the first few days. Now plagued by nightmares. The whole world had exploded around them once, twice, three times. And now the war they’d been promised their whole lives had the galaxy in its grip.

“I wondered… do you want to talk?”

Jyn’s fingers twitched signaling nervous energy. She scratched a knuckle. Tucked a hair behind her ear. Pressed her shirt where the kyber crystal pendant lay against her skin.

“Jyn…”

She shook her head, hugged herself tight. He wanted to close her up in his arms but she had the same invisible, intangible shield up she’d had when they first met. Slowly he raised his hands level with her eyes, then lowered them by inches until he hit her shoulders. She shuddered, but didn’t pull or look away.

“I don’t want to talk.” She leaned up, brushed his lips with hers. Eyes open, locked on his. He met the kiss and she bit his lower lip. “I want,” she murmured against his mouth, “to feel.”

She’d felt numb for years. She barely remembered a time she didn’t. And then that message, finding and losing her father and his bright idealism all over again. The noise of this base. The silence of the ship that sped them away from Scarif’s death throes. How could she be sure any of it happened? How could she be sure she was really still alive?

Jyn tugged at zippers and snaps, pulled his body to hers, against the wall. His hands were in her hair, at her neck, his skin was warm, too warm, he was still fighting infection. Their heartbeats were elevated, breathing shallow. Barely recovered. Not recovered at all. What could recovery even look like?

Cassian felt her shoulders shudder again. This time he pulled her close, swallowed her up into his embrace. Half-naked and crying, finally, freely. The crystal around her neck dug into his chest. Cutting a line to his heart.

 

She woke to [singing](https://youtu.be/SfuhpkZwBjQ). “What--?” she gasped, blinking into the low light as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

His hand was at her elbow immediately, in support. She stared at it, trying to make sense of the memories flooding through her brain. She felt... awake. More awake than she had in weeks. Maybe years. “How long…?”

“Not certain.” She frowned. He shrugged. “A few hours, maybe.”

“You stayed…?”

Cassian frowned. “Of course.”

Jyn ran a hand through her hair. “In this …. closet.”

He shrugged. “Storage?”

“It can’t be…” She met his eyes directly. Mirrored his shrug. “It’s not comfortable.”

Cassian pursed his lips. “Depends.”

Jyn was still a long moment. He waited, silent, calm. A warmth surrounded her and the singing played in her memory. “On what?” she asked finally.

His lips curled into a smile that lit up the room. “What we’re doing he--” she closed her mouth over his in a rush. He returned the kiss with equal fervor but kept his eyes on hers. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “What do you want?”  

She grasped his hand, and pulled him up with her as she stood. The light hit her eyes. It twinkled.

“I want to live.” She kissed him deeply. "And I want to find a bed."


End file.
